nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ninja - Ro(16),M(1),IB(5),Asn(8)
Build Creator: [[User:JeminiZero|'JeminiZero']] How are you supposed to take Weapon Finesse at level 1 when it requires BAB +1? 21:16, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Just swap the level 1 and 3 feats. Doesn't dodge bonus to AC cap at 20? And that would affect the build, Dexterity AC counts as dodge AC. . .right? Monk vs Cleric I thought about a light modification of this build, probably more PvM friendly using a cleric rather than a monk level. cleric pro : * no use for spell and proficiencies but you can lower wis from 14 to 10, increase str to 7 (halflings still won't carry much) and dex to 19 to scale more easily and free an epic feat spot * chaos domain brings the much needed slippery mind, trickery brings feint so that you don't have to take combat expertise (is it useful in this build except to get feint ?), this saves 2 other feats. * UMD still lets you use monk items * that leaves 3 feats to take, one of which epic, you could take : ::* greater and perfect two weapon fighting (31/26/21/16/11 with off hand) and +30HP/+2 skill boost ::* combat expertise and combat insight (+5 damage per hit), greater TWF (31/26/21 with off hand)/+30HP/+2 skill boost cleric cons : * lower AC : no wisdom bonus but you could swap the +8 wis amulet for a +5 natural armor one and get a mithril chain shirt (+4armor+6dex instead of +8dex, no skill penalty). Then, when you attack for the first time and I suppose you use faint, can't be attacked since you're hidden but lose HIPS. Next turn you don't have access to sneak attack if I understand it correctly so you won't do any damage and you can be targeted. While you don't have combat expertise (this means no combat insight but all 5 epic feat are already taken with no stat boost), you have way enough skill points to get parry 33 without hurting other skills). Wouldn't parry protect you this one turn until you can't be attacked and that you can do damage with sneak attack, making up for the lost AC ? * -2 refl : not a big deal since you have alredy a high score and improved evasion * both builds fights with daggers only : tiny so easy to disarm but cleric doesn't bring unarmed combat abilities conclusion : I'm not sure how and how much you're supposed to protect your PC while not under HIPS. However losing some AC seems the only real drawback that can still be limited while you get potentially slippery mind, more HP and 3 more low AB attacks (which of 1 more can paralyse). This is my first try for this kind of slasher build so I'm not really sure how HIPS and faint work togeither. please, tell me what you think. --Hurin the cursed 22:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC)Hurin The Cursed Another possible cleric pro : * If you choose war domain with deity which favors Kukri such as Leira, you could use Kukri that basically batter than dagger. Furthermore, since it brings both Martial Weapon Proficiency and Kukri Weapon Focus at once. You could choose 1 additional feat as level 12 instead of Weapon Focus: Dagger. (It is possible 3 bonus feats by 1 level because cleric choose 2 domains) * You could choose Earth domain(Toughness as one bonus hit point per level) or Luck domain(Luck of Heroes as +1 bonus on all saving throws as well as a +1 luck bonus to Armor Class) to partially compensate AC bonus of Monk. * You could also choose Darkness domain(Blind Fight) to choose 1 additional feat at level 18 which supposed the time to get Blind Fight. --Geust:Yi,June-Ho(Korean) 16:50, 26th July 2009 (UTC) * With such arguments, I would say that War Domain and Chaos Domain with Leira (chaotic neutral) is pretty much the strongest domain choice. Could luck of heroes still be taken at character's creation ? That's sure for Stringheart Halflings, but for others ? --Hurin the cursed 22:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC)Hurin The Cursed